Samurai Jack VS Guts
Samurai Jack VS Guts is a What-If? Fanon Death Battle. Description East vs West, Anime/Manga vs Cartoons! The White Samurai vs the Black Swordsman! Two swordsmen, one is humble and rather peaceful, the other is a brute and aggressive demon slayer. What happens when Jack's magic sword meets Guts' unbreakable Dragonslayer? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: The art of the sword. An art and a weapon that has been known throughout history. Boomstick: Since the time of the ancient Romans to the knights and samurais of the dark ages and Edo period. Wiz: Many swordsmen have ways of wielding and using their swords in the battlefield. Creating their own fighting styles mixed with their morals and emotions. '' '''Boomstick: These two men, are opposites.' Wiz: A stoic hero, unfailingly kind and generous, willing to always help those in need. A man who not only wields a sword, but sage-like wisdom. A slayer of darkness, evil, and robots…Samurai Jack, the samurai clad in a white kimono. Boomstick: The other man...one drenched in the bloods of the damned. Fueled by rage, hatred, and anger wielding a dark, black, longsword. A slayer of the demons who made him what he is today... Guts, the Black Swordsman. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...A Death Battle. Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? Samurai Jack! Guts! Who Do You Think Will Win? Jack! Guts! Samurai Jack (Cue Samurai Jack OST - The Story of the Past) Wiz: Long ago... A meteorite crash down onto Earth and with it a great evil. The Emperor and Samurai Lord of Japan would combat this evil that would later be known as Aku and manages to imprison this newly formed ancient evil. Soon after imprisoning Aku, the Samurai's son would be born and would go on to be known as "Samurai Jack". Boomstick: Young Jack's story begins right after his father beats Aku having been born just then. Jack lives a happy and peaceful life for most of his early childhood; But then Aku escaped his imprisonment and ruined Jack's homeland. Because of this Jack would be sent off by his mother to become a bad-ass. And also wear pajamas and sandals. Wiz: Jack would travel from Japan to around most of the Afro-Eurasia, learning how to fight, use different fighting techniques and styles, and gain vast knowledge and wisdom from places such as India, Egypt, Africa, Russia, England, and China. Boomstick: With this knowledge Jack has learned expert survival skills, ninjutsu so advanced he can blend into light -due to his clothes being pure white-, mastery in archery, swordsmanship and even combat. Jack has been shown to have an impressive mastery in many styles of combat. Wiz: These include Shaolin monk techniques, Ninjutsu techniques, Greek wrestling and African stick fighting. He is well versed in a number of weapons that range from spears and staffs to nunchukus and shurikens. And even in his youth, Jack also learned how to use unfamiliar weapons by observing others, and adapting their style into his own skills to use them more effectively as necessary. (Cue Samurai Jack OST - Around Trouble) Boomstick: When Jack tried to face Aku, his father warned him now is not the time. But he disregarded his father's warning and just went on anyway. Wiz: And he almost defeated Aku, except... Aku: "Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! Now, the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku..." Boomstick: I hate when that happens. Its like trying to beat that one gym leader or Elite Four in PokéMon, BUT THEN THEY USE A STUPID MAX POTION AND PROCEED TO MURDER YOUR WHOLE TEAM. FUCK YOU GARY MOTHERFUCKING OAK YOU ASSHAT! Wiz: While... In the future... Jack would go on to showcase all that he was trained for against Aku's minions and bounty hunters. Boomstick: Jack as been also shown to have superhuman strength; being able to cleanly cut through most enemies and even throw enemies larger than himself. Superhuman speed; being extremely swift on his feet and has performed incredible feats of speed and agility. Wiz: Some of these feats include able to avoid gunfire, carve through entire armies within seconds and in one instance, defeat a team composed entirely of the six highly infamous and world's greatest bounty hunters from all directions in the time it takes for a drop of water to hit the ground. '' Jack: "No. There is no escape." '''Boomstick: Man sometimes its like he's a force of nature or destruction, not a man. And lets not forget when he dodged light rays! Yup, legit sunlight reflecting off a magnifying mirror which he dodged several times. Not once! So no outlier bitches!' Wiz: Moving on... Jack also has incredible jumping capability almost to the point where it looks like he's flying. It makes him even able to reach a mountain-sized Aku's height. This capability, which he learned from some gorillas and a jungle man, has vastly increased his strength granting him new levels of speed and agility. Aku: "You can fly!?" Jack: "No, just jump good." Boomstick: Jack has even shown to be able to tank blows from giant-sized Aku, as well as enemies around his own level. Being able to survive blows from powerful opponents and still been able to stand and fight, he also has a very high tolerance for great physical pain. Wiz: Not to mention he has wicked stamina. Like when he fought the Scotsman for like what seems like hours maybe even a couple of days. Boomstick: And the time where he climbed a large ass mountain with just his regular clothes, fell down from that mountain to nearly the bottom and proceeded to climb up to the top! OR, how about when he fought a whole graveyard full of an undead army of zombies and ghosts for one whole night BY HIMSELF. (Cue Samurai Jack OST - Theme Song) Wiz: Jack seems to possess an indomitable force of will. He climbed one of the highest mountains in the world without the aid of provisions or cold weather clothing. Fight against countless drones despite pain. His ambition to defeat Aku remains above all despite his near hopeless situation. Boomstick: But by far Jack's greatest asset is his sword. Forged by the three gods Odin, Ra, and Vishnu. This sword for all intents and purposes, indestructible, and one of the only weapons capable of harming Aku. It cannot be wielded by evil beings, nor can it hurt people who have a pure heart. Such as when Aku tried to use it on Jack only for it to not work at all. Wiz: The sword has the power to cut through any mundane substance, given that there is enough force behind it. For example, Jack was unable to cut through the tough armor of the Ultra-Bots in episode XVIII without artificial strength enhancement. Likewise, similar magically enhanced objects also prove immune to being cut by the sword. Boomstick: For instance, the Scotsman's blade was imbued with magic runes and proves impervious. The sword's main purpose is to destroy Aku and defend the innocent; however, one very important aspect that Jack had failed to consider in his first battle with Aku, was that the sword is nothing without it's wielder. Wiz: The sword is the only power that can harm Aku. Jack's sword can only be used for good, but in the hands of evil, it cannot harm an innocent. This was proven when Aku managed to steal the sword from Jack and he could not use it to harm the Samurai, an innocent. This was something that Jack himself had forgotten. Boomstick: But if anything like the Ultra-Bots happens again, he can call upon his ancestors for some Deus Ex Machina for a burst of extra strength; he did this to defeat Aku's last Ultra Robot after the cybernetic arm attachment he was using ran out of power. He was able to slash right through the robots adamantium armour like butter. Wiz: But will this be enough to defeat and kill the Black Swordsman, and possibly break through his Berserker armour and Dragonslayer? '' Viking: "WARRIOR, RISE! I MUST DEFEAT YOU HONOURABLY!" Jack: "Do not worry... I have only begun to fight." Guts '''Note: Under re-construction due to blatant plagiarism, the results won't change.' (Cue Berserk OST - Guts) (Cue Berserk OP - Penpals: Tell Me Why) (Cue Berserk OST - Forces, if blocked: Cue Berserk - Forces: God Hand Mix) Wiz: But will this be enough to defeat and get past Jack's magical sword? Well alright look like the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A MOTHERFUCKING SWORD FIGHT DEATH BATTLE!!! WHITE VS BLACK VERSION! Death Battle *Pre-Fight* (Cue Samurai Jack OST - Aku Battle Theme) One day during a solar eclipse -for plot reasons- the Master of Masters, the Deliver of Darkness, and the Shogun of Sorrow: Aku rises out from the ground and looks on into what appears to be a tornado of sorts. The Shogun of Sorrow walks into the tornado and witnesses some demonic creatures rush at him. Aku laughs and easily smacks them away due to his sheer size and strength then states that "Such repulsive creatures... But you are not why I am here. Hmm..." 'After Aku makes his remark to the demonic beings, the Master of Masters looks up a strange pillar where up top lay five figures. '(Cue Berserk OST - Forces, if blocked: Cue Berserk - Forces: God Hand Mix) Aku approaches them, in particular the one known as Femto. and proceeds to converse with him. "You, one they call Femto, formally known as Griffith! I have a proposition for you that may as well benefit the rest of your pitiful entourage!" proclaims Aku. "Ahh, Aku. Self proclaimed Deliver of Darkness, Master of Masters, and Shogun of Sorrow. How may we assist your inferiority?" A member of the God Hand known as Void mockingly states. Aku gives him a jeering look. "I have recently heard of your troubles with a certain 'Black Swordsman'... I do believe I have a resolution that will not only benefit the likes of you creeps but also I, Aku!" Aku proudly states. Griffith seems rather uninterested but responds, "And what sort of resolution are you implying Aku?". Aku smiles and happily cackles, "My resolution is too have a warrior beat your troubling Black Swordsman!" The rather seductive and tall member of the God Hand Slan becomes intrigued and replies to Aku, "Mmm, but no mortal man can beat him and we could dispose of him later..." Aku gets a grumpy and sassy disposition as he rebuttals, "Then why don't you already?! Or is it because you wuv him? Or is it because Batman here is also in love with him?" Aku begins to laugh. The rather round and inflated member, Ubik butts into the conversation "And this warrior is one of your useless machines you constantly send to simply harass or bother your samurai adversary? And every time you do confront him, do you too not lose and fly off like a coward?"' Aku stops laughing midway during a hardy laugh. '"He-... Well you see this warrior I'm proposing to fight your 'Black Swordsman' is the samurai! They are both evenly matched, so much so that I am indeed confident that they might kill each other off! And if one wins we'll just kill the last one standing!" After stating his plan, Aku goes into laughter. Soon after Ubik, Conrad, Slan, Void, and Griffith smirk and/or laugh along with Aku. Signifying that they indeed agree with his plan. Aku stops the laughter by speaking once again, "But we must somehow provoke the two into fighting one another! Perhaps if I manipulate events so that Jack ends up looking like he attempts to kill the Black Swordsman. And if perhaps the Black Swordsman kills an "innocent" man, or I, Aku in disguise!" As soon as he was done planning to himself out loud he looked at the members of the God Hand, nodded and went off on his way to set up events into their favors. (Cue NieR OST - Shadowlord) A stormy night beseeches the residents of a forlorn coastal and forestry village with a lonely chapel, the empty cries of children and their parents are blended with the sound of rain and wind colliding with mother Earth. In such a harsh storm, a man in a simple white kimono brandishing a katana leisurely travels down the dirt and muddy path. In his way sudden bodies fly fall into his presence and line of sight, but not of the robots or evil beings he is used to. No these bodies were of normal men. The sight shocks Jack and he turns to see where the bodies are coming from. Across the other side of the village lies the infamous Black Swordsman, Guts, swinging his sword at a group of mercenaries and innocent bystanders. At the epicenter of the chaos is Guts and an elderly old lady with blackish skin and red flaming eyebrows that is cowering in fear on the ground next to Guts. Jack quickly runs into the chaos and stops to witness Guts' large black sword, the Dragonslayer, swinging at great force and speed that was enough to slay an entire group of men in armor and without it. Jack backs away a bit as blood splashes on his body and stains his white kimono. Jack silently draws out his sword and horizontally cuts the air and rain around him once. This action catches the attention of Guts who stares rather emotionless and coldly at him. Jack stares back from his straw hat and is shocked that such a heartless man exists. Guts looks at Jack a bit strangely, "I've never seen someone like you here before. Some mercenary from a far out land or something? Or a new demon? No matter my blade will put you out the same..." Guts thrusts his Dragonslayer into the blood soaked and corpse ridden ground, right next to the elderly woman -who's actually Aku in disguise if you didn't catch it earlier- and cracks his neck. Jack slightly cringes with anger, "Have you no soul? You are a man consumed by anger, I can see that. A void of no more emotion other than rage it seems... A man like you must be put down before you cause harm to anyone else!" Jack stands a good distance from Guts, about 20 meters away. Guts begins to slowly draw out his Dragonslayer from the ground and hoists the giant blade upon his shoulder. Jack simply closes his eyes and focuses with his blade pointing at his new found foe. Guts scoffs, "So you do indeed to kill me, huh? Good luck, my blade is getting dull but it's three times as thick and does three times the damage of a normal sword. You'd better pray you die quickly or this could be painful." Jack replies back with his eyes close, "We shall see about that..." Thunder strikes and the rain begins to heavily pour... *FIGHT!* Guts rushes Jack with his Dragonslayer, while Jack has his back turned to Guts and then in one quick movement Jack easily blocks it with his own sword. Guts is shocked that this stranger's sword refused to fall victim to his Dragonslayer, "What the hell?" Jack pushes Guts back to put some distance between them and then rushes Guts. Guts swings his enormous blade at Jack but the samurai easily dodged his might blade and lightly slashes at Guts' knee. Guts quickly turns to wreck the samurai with Dragonslayer, but Jack jumped high into the air as if he was flying. As Jack is falling back down, Guts gets ready to hit him out of the air with Dragonslayer. But Jack deflects the oncoming attack with his own blade and then uses Guts' Dragonslayer as a projectile to launch himself and Guts. Jack slices at Guts' arms, albeit not enough to seriously scar him. (Cue NieR OST - Songs of the Ancients Fate) Guts takes notices to this fact and turns to the samurai, beginning to call him out on it. "Your cuts aren't enough to injure a man, more or less give them a paper cut. I'm surprise your blade could withstand Dragonslayer but your blade must be duller than a butter knife." Guts ends off his comment with a sneer. With his back turned at Guts, Jack doesn't respond but slowly straightens his back. The samurai focuses with his eyes close once again, his sword still drawn, and awaits for Guts' next attack. Guts fires a small flurry of arrows from his crossbow arm, as the arrows nearly approach Jack's skin they are suddenly cut to pieces. Though he destroyed them, Jack remains in his previous position, his back facing Guts and his back nice and straight. Guts grabs Dragonslayer with both of his hands and sprints at his kimono and sandal wearing opponent. Jack slowly turns and witnesses the elderly woman from earlier fleeing the scene with a smile and cackle all to familiar to the samurai. "Aku!" Jack shouts as Guts attack strikes at Jack, he nearly failed to dodge and had the back of his kimono scratched by the blade. Dragonslayer smashes into the ground nearly hitting Jack's foot, causing a giant crack to form on the ground. Jack takes note of this weight and strength as Guts pulls Dragonslayer back up from the ground to prepare another attack. Jack rushes at Guts during this moment and hits several non-fatal strikes at Guts, putting some shreds on the Black Swordsman clothing. Guts aim his crossbow at Jack once again and fires at the samurai. The arrows fly right past Jack, who's currently on Guts' back, and hit a nearby tree which the arrows decimate. Jack jabs his sword into the back of Guts who shrugs the stab wound and Jack off. Jack quickly moves back as Guts swings his sword around the ground, believing Jack didn't fall far off. Jack puts his blade in between the ground and the swinging Dragonslayer at the right time that he stops it from moving. Both swordsman quickly retract their blades from the ground and slash at each other. Both blades are now interlocked to a duel of blocking and parrying each other. Their slashes, advances, and other motives with their unbreakable swords were put to a halt by one another. Jack's blade shone brightly as it each time it struck against Guts' Dragonslayer. Neither blade shown signs of chipping nor did the warriors who wield them show signs of giving in to one another. Jack's strikes were faster but were non-lethal individually. Guts' had more force but lacked the speed necessary to triumph against Jack's. Jack finally broke this unnecessarily long confrontation of hitting swords by putting more force and effort into his swings. This strength began to rival Guts, at this point they were more or less equal now. Guts gains more interest with the samurai, "That's more like it. Now this is more of a..." As Guts stated this he pulled his sword back and swung at Jack and finished his sentence with "Challenge!" Jack has had the same expression across his face for a while, a look that would send fear and shame into the eyes of many, but not Guts. Guts simply never noticed this look, but when both swordsman charge each other and they stare eye to eye to each other he finally becomes aware. "Hmph, what's with that look?" Guts inquired while their blades were once again in a duel for power, "Let me guess, you're upset because what I did earlier right? Which is the whole reason we are fighting right now. Correct?" Jack looked down, his straw hat blocking his face now. "Don't you hide your face from me, answer me!" Guts shouts as he begins to push Jack back. Jack quickly jumps just in time to avoid another strike from Dragonslayer, which once again the ground takes causing another giant crack to form in the ground. (Cue Inception OST - Don't Think About Elephants) Jack drops back down attempting to plunge his sword into Guts' back once again whilst utilizing his battle cry, Guts propels Dragonslayer into the air and blocks the strike. Both combatants stay like this as the rain begins to drip and seep off of their flesh, clothing, and blades. Guts makes the next move as he pushes his blade to the right with great force, causing Jack to be sent flying in that direction. Jack jumps off a nearby tree to regain his momentum, he projects his jump to be aimed at Guts so that he can strike him once again. Jack manages to slash Guts' cheek and left shoulder as he rolls behind Guts and horizontally slashes the Black Swordsman's back. Guts' armor is cut through easily as his back gains a new scar. Guts smiles, "This is more like it, now you're putting more force into your swings." Guts turns his body 90 degrees to his left and swings Dragonslayer with one hand at Jack. Jack ducks underneath the cutting edge of the blade as he proceeds to slash Guts' elbows. Jack's motive becomes clear that he wants to only suppress Guts and at most badly injure him, but not kill him. Guts is not aware of this and is indeed trying to maim his samurai adversary. Jack then lands a horizontal slash at Guts' lower torso, his armor and clothing there get ripped as his flesh is opened up. The rain washes away what little exposed blood is on Guts; Jack's kimono currently has several minuscule bloodstains and is wet. Both men are dripping with rain water as the sound of thunder breaks the rainy ambiance. Guts rushes Jack and predictably swings at him with Dragonslayer, but this time he also tackles Jack. Jack is shoved onto the muddy road near the forest and Guts' Dragonslayer drops down on the ground near Jack. A piece of Jack's hair managed to get caught on the blade, but other than that Jack remained unharmed. Guts attempts to pound his Dragonslayer into the ground hoping to hit Jack, his sword acting like a giant shovel he scoops up the mud and wet dirt and throws it at Jack. Believing Jack to now be blinded by this act, Guts charges in and begins wildly waving his sword around. Unbeknownst to Guts, Jack had jumped up and away from this attack and is now rubbing his eyes atop tree branches. Guts sees this and begins to mow down the trees with his sheer strength and with his might weapon. Jack moves from tree to tree and eventually drops down in the dark middle of the forest. Both men are searching for each other in this light-less forest, Jack slowly walks and listens to the sound of the rain and thunder while hoping to find an anomaly in the sounds of nature. He at first heard Guts' deforestation rampage but now it has gone silent. Guts jumps high from a tree top and slices at Jack, his blade cutting through Jack's straw hat. Guts face lights up with a sinister smile but then shock and awe as his blade hits the ground and splits a log. He then stares for a few seconds at the log and cut hat, then a sound pierces his ears... Guts looks down at his chest and notices Jack's sword is lounged into his chest. Guts yells and raises his crossbow as he fires near endless amount of arrows. Each arrow struck like the thunder, loud and powerful, shattering trees, stones, and other debris covering Jack for protection. Arrows that do get near Jack are simply cut from their arrowheads, separating them from the shaft. Jack slices through shrubs, trees, and rocks in his way in an attempt to temporarily block any incoming arrows or an advancing Guts. Guts blasts up from the tree barricade and opens fire at Jack while thrusting Dragonslayer at him. Jack easily handles both oncoming threats, he renders the arrows useless by redirecting and cutting them to pieces. Then in a split second Jack's sword counters Dragonslayer. Jack begins to thrust his arms up with great force, causing Guts to move his hands and Dragonslayer high into the air. Jack uses this to try to sweep Guts' legs and trip him, but Guts foresees this and immediately backs away and slashes at the ground. Jack misses with his leg sweep and was quick enough to execute the move that he didn't get his leg cut off. Jack then moves back as fast as he can to avoid getting cut again in close range from Guts. Both are once again at a distance, Guts smiles again. (Cue Berserk OST - Sign) "You begin to impress me swordsman, but you'll have to do better than that." Guts throws several miniature grenades at Jack's feet. Jack easily sweeps and kicks them away, they explode in between Guts and Jack. During this moment, Guts charges at Jack with throwing knives and then with Dragonslayer. Jack dodges the knives and Guts' advancement and slices Guts' hand. Guts, currently behind Jack with Jack having his back facing Guts again, charges Jack and manages to get up close to him again. However, not without injury as Jack hits Guts' rib cage with the hilt of his sword and slashes Guts' chest four times. Guts smiles and as he throws his grenades and knives at Jack again, then fires more arrows from his repeater crossbow. The ensuing explosion causes dirt and rubble to fly into the air as the knives manage to miss Jack. Some grenades manage to explode near Jack, causing him to launch himself near a small ravine. Guts slides off some mud and jumps near Jack and jabs Dragonslayer into the middle of the ravine. Guts looks up at Jack and throws his remaining grenades at him. Jack slices them quickly and moves back so that they explode from a rather safe distance, however shrapnel strikes into Jack's body causing minor pain. Guts uses this minor pain to throw the rest of his knives at Jack and vertically slash his sword at Jack. Jack dodges the knives but some of them manage to cut his clothing; Jack also notices Guts' vertical slash too late and his chest is struck by Dragonslayer. The chest wound begins to bleed, Jack puts his hand on it as a form of pressure as he looks up at Guts. Guts kicks him and strikes him hard with Dragonslayer, sending him flying through some trees. Jack suddenly hears his name being called... By his friends, allies, even Aku? And his parents... "Mother...Father... Give me strength, please." Jack whispers while looking at the sky. "Jack... Jack!" Then it gets louder? And... Scottish? "JACK YOU PAJAMA & SANDAL WEARING, NO GOOD YELLOWBELLY SWORDSMAN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME RIGHT WHEN IT RAINS! What happened to being partners!? You aren't that much of a friend I dare say!" It was the Scotsman! Jack's Scottish ally had come to Jack's help! "S-Scotsman? Is that really you?" Jack asks, "Of course its me, what're you blind now or something?" the Scotsman reassures him and raises his eyebrow. "No... I'm simply tired..." Jack corrects the Scotsman accusation and takes a rest for his scar. The Scotsman notices Jack's scar and picks him up to his feet then turns to see Guts. Guts stares at Scotsman, behind him a whole party of people. "And who do you all be huh? Some kind of mercenaries trying to hunt by friend down now?" says the Scotsman. Guts slashes at Scotsman, but Jack awakens from his quick rest and blocks the strike with his sword. "Oh so these land lubbers are just wannabes who're seeking attention by trying to beat me friend here eh? Well good luck you amateurs, he be the best. But since I'm equally great and he's injured I might as well help him out." Scotsman states while drawing out his rune-engraved longsword with one hand. Jack and Scotsman stands side to side as do Guts and his New Travelling Party with only Isidro, Serpico, Roderick, and Azan. While the others support them. Guts looks back at them, "Be careful all of you, that swordsman in the white is on par with me and this new guy might be as well... Azan, Serpico, Roderick, Isidro watch your backs. Now... lets go!" Scotsman and Jack were ready to take on Guts' travelling party, silence fills the air as neither group does anything. Guts and Isidro make the first move as Serpico, Roderick and Azan follow suit. Scotsman takes on Guts and Isidro as Jack faces Serpico, Roderick and Azan. Isidro manages to move around Scotsman for a bit and at best annoy him. "Damn brat! I'll show you!" Scotsman shouts. "Don't kill the child please Scotsman." Jack orders while blocking off attacks from Serpico and Roderick. Scotsman bends over and fires from his leg gun at Roderick and Azan. Both are hit as Jack knocks them out and throws them out of the battle zone. The rest of Guts' party tends to them. Scotsman goes sword to sword with Guts as Isidro climbs Scotsman's back and begins jabbing him and stealing from him. "Hey! Give that back you thieving rat!" Scotsman yells as he headbutts Guts and grabs Isidro, knocks the young thief out and tosses him away. Guts shakes his head and charges Scotsman with Dragonslayer, which the Scotsman easily blocks without looking. Scotsman fires at Serpico who's currently fighting Jack. Both Jack and Serpico dodge Scotsman's bullets and Jack even helps Serpico by dodging one last bullet... But then proceeds to knock him out after welcoming him for his act. Scotsman then notices some sort of Skull Knight behind Guts. "Oh boy this is gonna be fun." Scotsman smiles with even more excitement. (Cue Samurai Jack OST - Root of Evil) Guts' party was easily suppressed by Jack and Scotsman, now Jack and the Scotsman stand before Guts and the Skull Knight. Skull Knight looks at Guts then at the Scotsman and Jack. Scotsman quickly fires at the Skull Knight who teleports behind both Jack and Scotsman. The Skull Knight waves its sword at both of them, but Jack blocks the Skull Knight's attack to the Knight's surprise. "Hmm, interesting..." the Skull Knight states. Scotsman then swings his sword at Skull Knight who disappears only to reappear behind Scotsman a split second later. Jack plunges his sword into the Skull Knight who then manages to feel this pain and retreats back. Guts is as shocked as the Skull Knight, "...Perhaps if you take the big talkative one and I take on the other one." Guts offered. The Skull Knight nodded as the charges at the Scotsman and carries him off somewhere else to fight thought not to far off. Now its back to just Guts and Jack, fighting at it. The God Hand and Aku watch from the shadows in pleasure and awe as they take note of their possible foes. The God Hand watch Jack and Scotsman, Aku watches the Skull Knight and Guts. The Skull Knight sends the Scotsman through several trees and stabs him in the chest to which the Scotsman replies with a yell and a slash at Skull Night's horse. Jack turns his head as he is nearly hit by Guts' sword and he runs off to help his friend. The forest begins to catch on fire, no doubt from one of Scotsman's weapons and Jack is entrapped to fight Guts. But Jack witnesses the Skull Night and his Scottish friend fighting in the back. "Jack! Promise that if I die you'll beat these two wannabes! PROMISE ME!" The Scotsman demands angrily as he runs to distract the Skull Knight. Jack raises an eyebrow as he turns to see Guts, standing above what he believes to be the bodies of his allies. "Casca... Puck... Farnese... Serpico... Isidro... Schierke... Ivalera.. Roderick... Isma... And Azan... All of them..." Guts somberly states, even though most of them are unconscious at least, then yells out in anger. (Cue Berserk - Forces: God Hand Mix) Guts looks at Jack and the surrounding burning forest as he cries out in anger. Then a strange black wolf-like armor begins to envelop itself around Guts. "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU SWORDSMAN!" A clearly angered Guts shouts. Jack readies himself for a bloody fight. Guts moves pasts Jack and slices slashes his back twice with Dragonslayer. Jack's back bleeds and is kicked towards a stone wall. Jack hits the wall face first, in order to recover he shakes his head and turns around. To the white warrior's surprise the black armored opponent of his was already near him, charging at him like a savage wolf. Jack jumps up at the right time to have Guts run into the stone wall, which he crumbles just by running into it. Jack grabs onto a heavy boulder that was falling and throws it down at his now wolf like opponent. However, this armored wolf simply struck the boulder and it broke to pieces and begins to climb up to Jack. The samurai jumps down and grabs the savage armored Guts by his leg and throws him down onto the ground with great strength. This causes a crater to form as rubble and boulders proceed to tumble and pile onto Guts. The Black Swordsman easily breaks free and slices the boulders in his way. Jack moves back from the boulder pile as Guts jumps up and slashes with his armored claws at Jack. Jack's kimono rips as Guts tackles Jack and begins to claw at his skin as well as bludgeon him with his armored fists. Jack begins to lose sight of where he is as blood starts to flow from his nose and from his cheeks. The Black Swordsman lifts Jack up by the neck then plunges his body into the ground. Jack gets himself out as he tries to recollect on his senses. During this, the Berserk armored Guts sprints at great speeds at Jack. Jack manages to dodge enough so that he can slash at Guts' armor, his sword manages to cut Guts' flesh notified by Guts' grunt of pain. This time Jack knows he has to beat Guts, and kill him by that. Guts throws a punch and his gigantic sword at Jack, who blocks the punch with his know how in martial arts and grabs Guts' sword with his hands! Something no mortal man has done! To Guts' anger and dismay, he puts more pressure on his strike, thrusting it close to Jack's neck. However, Jack over comes Guts' strength and not only lifts Dragonslayer with one hand but Guts as well! Jack tosses Guts and his Dragonslayer at a tree, then grabs a gigantic boulder which he drops on Guts' legs. The sound of large stone meeting flesh, bone, and metal was audible... But Guts still moved his legs and moved the boulder with his legs! The infamous Berserker armor made it so he couldn't feel pain, but the process is still harmful to Guts' body... Guts forces the boulder at Jack as he jumps down, smacks and slashes Jack several times with Dragonslayer. Even stabbing Jack in the chest with it... Yet still Jack refuses to give in and he throws Guts into a nearby muddy lake. Jack slowly pulls Dragonslayer out from his chest and throws the accursed tall blade into the deep end of the muddy lake. Jack begins to bandage himself up as he gets ready to leave this place. But then Guts jumps out of the water with Dragonslayer in his hands! Jack slices at the falling Guts' knee caps, causing blood to excessively squirt out from that area. Jack backs away as Guts kneels down; Jack attempts to cut Guts' heads off only for Guts to strike Jack's right shoulder with Dragonslayer. "AHHHHHHHH!" ''Jack yells out in pain as he holds his shoulder while smacking the black blade away with his magic katana. Guts then punches Jack's cheek, kicks Jack's knee caps and torso, slams his body onto the ground and smacks him into another ravine (this time larger) with Dragonslayer. Jack plummets into the ravine... His body seemed lifeless... '(Cue Sword of the Stranger OST - Ihojin No Yaiba)' Jack looks up at the sky, the rain had stopped... The embers from the fire can be seen around the top edges of the ravine, the forest was burning and yet he was safe. The night sky was visible from that particular spot Jack lied in. The moonlight reflecting off his blade which had escaped Jack's grasp... Jack closes his eyes as he attempts to rest... Perhaps forever... But then visions come to him. Visions of Aku and his evil enslaving all and everything he's ever fought for. Jack slowly gets up and crawls in the mud to retrieve his sword. He grabs his magical katana given to him by his father and he shines it against the moonlight and looks down at a puddle... he sees himself, his friends, and his parents... Guts appears in the puddle as he jumps down, having become consumed by his anger, Guts charges at Jack with his deadly black sword in one hand. Moonlight strikes Jack's blade as he lifts it over his head, and cries out for the help from his ancestors. ''"Ancestors... I call out to you... Give me your strength to not only defeat my enemies but to shine light on them. To double my efforts in my endless battle against evil and the effects they have done to others. And to end the anger and suffering of the man that stands before me... Ancestors... I call out on you!" With Jack's speech, a brighter ray of light strikes Jack's sword as apparitions of his ancestors and the monks that represent Odin, Ra, and Vishnu are shown bashing blacksmith hammers onto Jack's sword. Great strength and power now once again restores Jack as he brings his sword in front of him and once again confronts Guts. "Adda boy!" Jack turns and sees the Scotsman, battered and bruised, as he drops down from top of the ravine and lands next to Jack. "Scotsman!" Jack shouts as he rushes towards him. Guts looks up as the Skull Knight jumps down and meets with Guts once again. "Scotsman are you okay?" asks the samurai, "Of course I'm n-...Aye... I be fine Jack... But in truth I don't think I'll make it too far now lad... Jack, that grim reaper looking fellow is a tough one... Now... Remember my promise Jack?" the Scottish warrior questions. "What are you saying Scotsman?" Jack worryingly asks as Guts and the Skull Knight chat and look from afar. "I mean the promise I made earlier ya dimwitted smal-Err...Y'know... The promise... if I die, I want you to kick these two wannabes arses... Because, I do believe this is were I retire Jack..." sadly proclaims the Scottish man. Jack closes his eyes as a two tears drop down from his face and as Scotsman's life nearly fades away. "I will fulfill that promise... Friend." Jack puts depressingly as he stands up and raises his sword against the Skull Knight and a Berserk Guts. (Cue Berserk OST - Sign 2) "To fulfill the promise of my friend, I shall not hold back any longer! Prepare for now, as there is no escape!" Jack shouts with mixed emotions of anger and sadness. The rain clouds parted as the moon shined brightly on these three warriors... Jack's upper kimono was gone, his chest scars and abs showing. The Skull Knight showed some signs of battle damage, but Guts seemed the same when he was when he put that damn Berserker armor. The Skull Knight charged at Jack with his horse, Jack strikes at him but he disperses and reappears. Although he does this several times and avoids Jack's swings, Jack in the end was indeed fast enough and sliced at the Skull Knight. Skull Knight's Sword of Resonance and Jack's sword collided and clashed, even though the Sword of Resonance can cut through Space and Time Jack is not afraid as he slices both of the Skull Knight's swords in half and the Skull Knight himself with his greater and faster reaction timing and movements. Jack moves away from the defeated Skull Knight as just then Guts face opens up from the Berserker armor as he appears behind Jack. Jack doesn't even turn his body as only his arm moves to swing his sword... Jack's sword cuts through the abdomen area of the Berserker armor, a large spray of blood seeps out as Jack begins to focus heavy and repeated stabs towards this area. "GRAAAAAAAAH!!!" was all the berserk Guts could say as the helmet closes up hiding his face again. Guts pushed Jack away and swung at him, Jack jumps high into the sky dodging the attack. Guts gets ready to plunge Dragonslayer into Jack's side as Jack falls down getting ready to jam his sword into Guts' head. As Jack fell down to the ground, Guts violently thrusted Dragonslayer into Jack's side that it cut past his back. Jack however, plunged his sword through Guts' head. Much to both of their surprises both managed to keep on fighting, as their blades clashed again. Guts moved forward, only for Jack to already be behind him as blood spurted out from his armor like a sprinkler. Guts groaned and moaned as he fights on to keep on functioning, swinging his blade randomly over and over. Both charge at each other, Guts swings his sword with great strength as Jack slashes his with finesse and speed. Both men past each other as moments go by... Then Guts' right arm falls off to much of Guts' surprise. "How could a small sword do so much damage, and even when I'm wearing the Berserker armor!?" this was the more humane dialogue of Guts whilst wearing the armor and talking to Jack. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOUUUUUU!?" Guts barked angrily at Jack. Jack rushed at Guts with his sword, slicing and slashing with vertical, horizontal, and diagonal strikes over and over. Then three last hits; one across Guts' neck, another to his chest, and a final one to his torso. As Jack slowly walked away behind Guts, his sandals were the only audible noise. Finally Jack replies to a motionless, speechless, and statue-like Guts as he walks away, preparing to sheath his sword. "They call me..." Jack answers as he sheathes his sword into his holster. At the same time Guts turns into a human blood sprinkler as all those hits finally register causing Guts' intestines and organs to spill, his armor and skin to rip open and be turned to shreds... "Samurai Jack." ''Jack finally answers as he walks away... '*K.O!*''' (Cue Sword of the Stranger OST - Sora no Hate Made) As Samurai Jack walks away towards his Scottish friend he hears something behind him from the direction Guts' corpse was. Being afraid that he still lives Jack unsheathes his sword and points it at Guts. Instead of seeing another attempt to fight, Jack sees Guts still on the ground looking at the sky... "Samurai Jack... Heh... So that's your name... They called me Guts..." the Black Swordsman said as he looks at his travelling party who just regained consciousness. As his travelling party went to help him and looked ready to attack Jack, Guts simply ordered not too. This surprised Jack. "Jack, you are a warrior of possibly the purest demeanor and heart I've ever seen... And I bet you now truly know what caused all of this to happen..." Guts stated. "Aku..." ''answered Jack. ''"And the God Hand..." Guts finished. "And I see you are not completely a man of rage and anger. You are only like that because you were forced to be. Perhaps if we met when we were younger we could have avoided all of this and defeated the evil of this world... Together." Jack proudly states as Guts simply smiles in response, his life having finally faded away. Jack respects the infamous man known as the Black Swordsman that day... Jack made a grave for the Black Swordsman as dawn began to show. Guts' Party though mad at Jack respect Guts' orders and will and even help Jack to restoring the Scotsman's health. As Guts' Travelling Party attend to their wounds and the Scotsman's, Jack wields both Dragonslayer in honor of Guts and his magical katana as he meditates near a cliff. Jack suddenly opens his eyes and states, "I know you are watching..." Jack gets up and turns around as he looks out at a horde of demons and robots coming out from a large castle where the God Hand and Aku supposedly are. "These tricks are starting to annoy me... I've had enough, Aku." ''Jack states as unsheathes both swords as the screen goes to results. Results '(Cue Berserk OST - Silver Fins) ' ''Wiz: Although Guts is powerful in his own right, even the Berserk Armor would prove useless against the likes of Jack. Boomstick: That's right folks, as soon as Guts slaps that sucker on he's doomed to lose. Why you may ask, while some may already the answer leaving you to ponder? Well simply because Guts, is not a pure of heart good guy or even a good guy really. And especially in that armor. Wiz: This is because not only is the armor cursed but it can also cause temporary insanity or the "berserker rage". It also induces and increases fears to its wearer. And in Guts' case he was unable to distinguish friend from foe and attacked anyone in fear. '' '''Boomstick: This would also cause chronic mental deterioration, such as the strengthening of Guts' Inner Beast. Which by the way is the manifestation of the darkness in Guts' soul. And what does Jack's sword destroy on a daily basis? Enemies comprised of darkness and Aku's evil! Also robots.' Wiz: So with this Inner Beast controlling Guts, Jack's ability to work effectively against evil works its magic when it strikes against Guts. Boomstick: Even without the Berserker Armor present or a boost from his ancestors, Jack could have honestly easily killed Guts with just one strike of his sword. Why? Because Guts has done so much "not pure" and "not good" shit that he'd likely qualify to fit Jack's sword's bill of "evil". (Cue Samurai Jack OST - Theme Song) Wiz: Don't forget to take into account that Jack is not only superior due to his sword but also faster, stronger, physically, more intelligent and durable. Boomstick: Jack dodges bullets and lasers on a daily basis, and even dodged the Sun's rays not once but several times! Wiz: He's capable of tanking blows from a small mountain sized Aku who at that size can actually plunge his fist deep into a mountain. Jack has even fought beings that even Aku doesn't want to and can't defeat, three elemental gods, and won. Boomstick: Jack has around 30 years of experience, learning fighting styles since he was a kid and learning new styles in the future. And not to mention while Guts can carry Dragonslayer around like no problem, Jack could lift and throw people nearly three times his size over a distance of hundreds of meters, carry huge boulders on his back while jumping hundreds of meters into the air, and carried -albeit briefly- a 700 ton sumo wrestler! Wiz: However it is sort of unclear to which form of tons; if it was tonnes then it'd be 700000 kilograms, if it was US Tons that's around 635029 kilograms, and if its imperial tons then 711233 kilograms. To put that into real life comparison, this would mean Jack could lift up to three and a half full grown adult blue whales! '' '''Boomstick: Guts just didn't know jack about Jack.' Wiz: ...Seriously? How about: 'Guts just couldn't do jack shit'? Boomstick: How about I shut you the fuck up with my fist and shotgun? Wiz: ...The winner is Samurai Jack. Did You Agree With the Outcome? Yes No Was the Fight Good? Indeed it was Tis not Advantages & Disadvantages Samurai Jack +Faster by a lot with a Relativistic+ speed feat that he did several times +Physically stronger via lifting strength +More durable +Sword would be a 1-hit KO to Guts +Sword works especially well against Berserker Rage Guts +More experience +Variety of knowledge and training =Equally good strategists =Equally matched striking power -Jack can be too forgiving and merciful to human opponents -Rage can also blind Jack Guts +Tactics and brute force would work early on +Can use Jack's mercilful attitude to his advantage =Equally good strategists =Equally matched striking power -Lifting Strength pales in comparsion to Jack's -Is vulnerable to Jack's sword, especially in the Berserker Armor -Basically outmatched in every other category Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Derpurple Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016